The Good and The Bad
by ThugLeaf
Summary: This is my first story about 4 characters who meet up and go on a whacky crazy adventure through the world of Mario. This story was inspired off of the Mario RPGs. At the moment I am posting it here to look for reviews from others.
1. The Beginning (Prologue)

Every new day is a new opportunity. Living like the way he is, Barron The Yoshi can say this is a false statement. The sense of a better opportunity never opens up for one to take. One might not even take the chance to seize the opportunity. As fall comes to an end, the breeze gets heavier. As the wind whistles through, Barron is thinking of this statement. Opportunities. A chance. Nah. Who would need a chance of paradise when it's already here on Yoshi's Island? The enveloping island is a reality that Yoshis couldn't ask more of. They couldn't ask for more. The community of Yoshis has always been simple and undemanding to reality. Yoshis are known to be very contributable with everyone. Known to all, Yoshis have never done anything bad. It is a life of peace, a life of prosperity. To Barron, it is a life of no escape. But hell, to him as long as his community is happy, he can live with it.

Every new day is a new opportunity. Living in the fact that nothing changes. Barron knows that if he can get the opportunity he will grasp it, but he also knows there is no opportunity to take. The wind grows stronger as berry bushes start to shake. The wind doesn't express the island's tropical nature. Only happening once in the winter, the wind takes a cold turn. Barron loves the wind. Cheep Cheeps start to crowd the water getting ready for the nighttime. The Yoshi walks over taking a closer look almost dipping his head over the horizon. He sees his reflection. Barron is an orange-colored Yoshi. He was more known for his bandana he wears around his neck. He can't understand how the fish are able to go out anywhere in the ocean but they stay here. Nobody takes the opportunity. Nobody understands its grasp. Barron soon feels an emotion of hatred toward the cheep cheeps as the Sun starts to set. He takes one breath of the wind then turns back towards Yoshi Village.

The mood at night was more brightening than dark for Yoshi Village. When it comes to Yoshis, they never lose their luminous attitudes. The berry bushes gave a scented breeze to Barron as he walked to the light of Yoshi village. He felt a lot better remembering tonight was a celebration for winter coming soon. Getting closer and closer he can see where the light was coming from. A small fire was bristling through the Yoshis surrounding it. Coming off the coast into this light, it felt a lot warmer. Not only was he physically warm, but also Barron felt the heat of joy for this night. Then the sound that ruled the island filled his ears. The melody of the music composed by his own kind. Nobody but Barron and the rest who inhabit this village can understand the importance of this sound. Leaving all thoughts before behind, he rushed off into the light.

The light brought fear to their eyes. The Cheep Cheeps were getting ready to rest in the night, but only a flame stopped their slumber. This specific flock of Cheep Cheeps never understood Yoshis. Being able to wander the water endlessly, they felt drawing towards this island. These specific fish have crossed this island for the first time only. Maybe it's the tropical weather, or the warm ocean, or even the amount of harmless enemies. But the Yoshis somehow brought fear to them now, not for the flame but for their presence. The Cheep Cheeps fear that this island might be no more for them. As the Yoshis celebrate, the cheep cheeps have fear of dreadfulness to themselves. Of what can others do to them? No. For what the Yoshis can bring to them. None of their ancestors who lived on the oceans of this island can tell them if they are safe. The flame brought fear.

The flame brought joy. It didn't represent anything but joy. The community of dinosaurs came together to have a party full of feasts, music, dancing, and even racing. Barron knew that they do all of these events all the time but this was special. It was special because it is occasional. The night was bright, brighter than a sunny day. Barron was never alone living with his kind, so anytime he gets the chance he tries to go alone. To Barron, it's nice to take a walk and think of things on his mind. The Yoshi hardly speaks about his thoughts. There was a couple of times he told Boshi what he thought about himself, but besides that he isn't the "opening up" type.

"Finally back from your afternoon walk, I see?"

Barron turned around to see the blue Yoshi himself. It always fooled him why Boshi wears his glasses at night as much as in the day. _I'll never understand style._ Barron thought to himself. The shadows of the fire distracted his view of Boshi as it glazed a monstrous form like a bellowing beast.

"What am I, a statue?" Boshi gestured stubbornly.

"You should know I always come back around this time, especially on a night like this."

"Well _kid_ I know that you also slack off from duties to take your dumb walks as well."

Barron gave a stern stare at Boshi. "You know I don't know why you call me kid all the time when I am obviously not that young anymore."

"Don't be such a whiner. I call everyone anyway I like and they don't care."

Barron ignored the Blue Yoshi's last remark and stared back at the flame.

He looked closer to the heart of the flame. It looked like the color that binds who he is. Orange. Even on a wonderful night like this, in Barron's mind, fire always looked destructive. Surrounding the fire was Yoshi Village, a small area that expands wide around the island with little huts marking around each individual's home. All the huts look the same but each one gives each Yoshi a powerful spark of uniqueness. One spark of fire can replace this spark of uniqueness. Replace it with ashes. Barron tries to put his mind on something else.

One thing that bothers Barron the most was how this day comes not too often. It's like teasing the fact that not too many crazy stuff happens to him. Nothing new any other day, just the regular routine he always goes through. Tonight was different, but it made him less excited to know the fact that it won't happen again in a while. All the happiness he makes up today is taken away the next day. Yoshi's Island is a utopia to all Yoshis who wander it. The gentle breeze feels like a sort of heaven on their skin. The powerful supply of fruit gives a sensation of happiness. The jungle was filled with wonderful scenery for all Yoshis to exhibit with so much room that the eye can see to run around and have fun. Such a peaceful society. Such a wasteful society. Barron felt like this society was forgetting something. Something off this island. Many Yoshis come and go but too many stay here.

Barron was tired. He felt a sense of forgetfulness and pride to himself. Nothing can stop him of leaving this place but a sense of regret. These are his friends. Barron never had a genetic family so his friends were the closest he had. What bothered him was that on Yoshi's island all the dinosaurs are supportive. Many Yoshi's have traveled to many outside lands like the Mushroom Kingdom, Koopa Kingdom, etc. Barron hasn't left the island yet, but once he does he doesn't want to come back until a long time. The island feels like a fence guarding where he goes. The only thing stopping him is his own self-emotions. He plays it through is head like a record. _Goodbye!_ _Adios! Sayonara!_ But a happy wave from his friends turns into a frown of missing his presence.

 _Who would miss me?_

 _Everyone._

 _But why would they care?_

 _Because._

The moon shined above. Barron was getting restless and wanted to go to bed. He moved past Boshi without looking at him and went through the trees that separated the fire with his orange color. As he pushed himself forward he became happier to go to sleep. This day doesn't come often but Barron wasn't up for it. He wasn't up for anything at the moment. So when he reached his resting spot he knew he was going to have a long slumber. Thoughts continued to go through his head. Even with the loud music rushing through his ears he kept going back to this thought. Every new day is a new opportunity.

The Yoshi fell asleep.


	2. The Visitor (Chapter 1)

Well Finally the second part is here. It took a while since busy with school but hopefully it will pay off. Still working on editing so if you see any mistakes it will most likely be fixed. Enjoy part 2!

 **You monster!**

 **You let your anger get the weakness of you.**

 **Nobody will forgive you.**

 **You will never be respected.**

Barron woke up panting. The sounds of voices telling him off intrigued him, but not knowing what it meant he wandered off thinking about last night. That same thought keeps running over and over. Every new day is a new opportunity. It seemed it really didn't matter at this point so he decided to stop wasting time caring for himself and to go see his fellow Yoshis. While still acting drowsy he didn't notice the wet ground. It froze him for second. It rained late in the middle of the night, but Barron could still smell the fire from yesterday through his nostrils. Yoshis on this island don't mind the rain. They use it for their advantage instead.

It seems Barron woke up a little earlier then expected. No sound to be heard like usual mornings. No sound of the powerful rumbling of feet of dinosaurs starting their day off. Barron walked through the bushes to the center of the little village. The plaza shines brighter in the sunlight and in the center is the ashes of the once fire that bloomed last night. The first thing he noticed is his fellow friends still slumbering around the ashes. Padding slowly through the Yoshis, Barron kept his footing quiet like a lion stalking his prey. In this case his prey was fruit, since lying on the other side of this village was a fruit bush. He grabbed about his usual amount for breakfast which one large fruit would do enough. Then Barron sat on the ground and tended to the sweet taste he was about to engulf in.

The taste always matched the scent of the air. It seemed to call for recognition and between each bite you can smell only the smell of fruit. This satisfied Barron beyond any consent. Thinking about the day ahead of him, he wanted to get started getting more free time later on. The only time he gets by himself seems to make him happy since it separates his thoughts from others. Finishing the fruit, Barron walked over quietly to the ashes of the fire that engulfed the center of the village. It's hard to think that these ashes are from the same fire that seemed so destructive to him. Suddenly a rustle in the view startled Barron, yet he was calm when he noticed who made the sound. It was a light yellow Yoshi getting up from his slumber.

"Good morning Barron."

"Same to you Dandle, " Barron replied back with a friendly tone.

Dandle was one of Barron's closest friends. He was one of the first he bonded with on this island. The name Dandle came from his dandelion color of skin shining bright as the flower itself in the sunlight. Much like the other Yoshis, Dandle was very humble. It was how close their friendship that separated the other Yoshis from him.

"I saw you leave earlier last night. You missed a lot."

Barron seemed a little irritated with this statement, "Well I was pretty tired."

"Did you at least hear about the guest last night? The Magikoopa."

"No, and I wouldn't believe a guest would come so far just for a celebration for our kind."

Dandle yawned quickly and continues, "Well did you see him at all?"

"I think I would notice a Magikoopa when I see one," said Barron. This feels like a false statement to him knowing he has never seen one before, but anything he's never seen before he would notice.

Dandle still went quiet expecting for an answer.

"No! I didn't see one!"

During the conversation, Yoshis still sleeping started to stir awake. Eventually by 15 minutes the whole village will be alive, as the sun will start to shine in the sky. Barron didn't notice the others starting to wake up so he continued with the conversation.

"Is he still here?"

"The Magikoopa? Yeah he's probably going to stay one more day. Did you know he came all the way from Little Fungitown?" said Dandle.

"Little what?" Barron has never heard of this town before.

"Little Fungitown. All the way in BeanBean Kingdom. If I heard right it's a toad village."

All these details of new places made Barron even more curious to meet the Magikoopa. He tries to see if his friend knows a little more info about the visitor.

"So he's an immigrant?"

"I don't know. You can ask him when he gets up." Dandle moves over past Barron. "For now I will be grabbing my breakfast."

Well that's that. Barron thought of who this Magikoopa really is. He wanted to meet this Magikoopa as soon as possible, but he also wanted to get his morning routine through. He decided the routine could wait.

"So where is this Magikoopa staying again?" asked Barron.

Dandle spoke with his mouth half full with fruit, "The village close to the water on the other side of the island. He came by here last night but moved over there."

Barron was excited. He only travels on special occasions, and he has to admit personally this was a special occasion. The possibilities of learning about somewhere outside Yoshi's Island fascinate his curiosity deeply. Whoever this visitor is must know more about his travels. Maybe he can tell Barron about the sights he's seen. More questions keep on opening up to Barron, until he almost forgets he has to get going soon if he wants to get there before sun down. Even if it just became morning, the day on Yoshi's Island goes quicker then others can imagine.

As the village became livelier, Barron decided to grab something that would be equivalent to lunch and head out. With not too much around him to grab, he just takes some more fruit. He had the whole island on the back of his hand. As long as no distractions happened, Barron would be there in no time. It would be a great opportunity to get some alone time as well. Not saying goodbye to anyone else he heads into the small opening that leads out of the village. The Yoshi knew the jungle that surrounds his village could be a disaster for wanderers who don't know where they are going. The trees all looked the same.

Heading through the vast jungle, Barron thought to himself again. _Such a peaceful village._ Nothing dangerous has happened since the babies of Mario and Luigi were found, a story that he wasn't even alive to experience. It scared Barron to think that most of the Yoshis inhabited on the island have never experienced true sorrow, including Barron himself. The sun shining seems as the protector to the Yoshis' home. The moon bright white at night seems as the defender. Everything helps Yoshi's Island so far as Barron knows. The thought from last night came to his head again. Every new day is a new opportunity. The thought clouds Barron's mind with curiosity. What is it like for Yoshis everywhere away from the island? He knows that there are many of his species who live in different kingdoms, but do they ever get the wonder what its like to be here? Or is it that they left this place just like Barron wishes to do? As Barron keeps going through the thick jungle, he hears a familiar sound of water start to run down a hill. He soon discovers he is by a small stream opening up onto an open field. The village where Dandle said the magikoopa would be staying shouldn't be too far. Noon hasn't reached yet as the Yoshi sits on the open field and decides to have a little snack. Barron didn't eat too much though since his curiosity continued to push him to the visitor.

Around an hour later Barron ended up in the so-called "village close to the water on the other side of the island" since none of his kind decided to think of names for each village. Yoshi's were never different from one village to another, but he wasn't here for spending time with Yoshis. He was here for something special. Each Yoshi settling looks almost identical one another, you can only tell by where they are located. One thing that looks different today was a boat on the ocean. Barron thought if this could belong to the Magikoopa since there is no other way to cross the island anyway.

Barron recalls the story of when his species rescued two humans named Mario and Luigi. He remembers being told of the unique massive castles being made for each area of the island. The castles belonged to evil but it would seem cool to have some sort of unique retro village for each area.

Going through the village, thoughts kept clicking in Barron's mind but he thought the best thing to do now is just go straight up and meet the visitor. There is nothing else he needs to do here anyway. Barron walked up to the shore towards the boat anchored to the ground, noticing someone moving on board. None of the other Yoshis waved to him or said "hello" since nobody here knows him as well as his home village. On closer inspection, the boat seemed small sort of like a sailboat but it seemed to run on a motor. The Yoshi spotted the Magikoopa (as if he knew what one looked like) ruffling through his supplies.

Barron doesn't usually feel uncomfortable speaking to others but for some reason this time he felt a jolt of nervousness but maybe this was because he has never spoken to a Magikoopa before. Barron knocked out of this feeling and motioned towards the ship.

"Um, excuse me?" Barron asks in a quiet voice.

The voice startled the Magikoopa and he bumped his head on the top of the ship.

"Gosh darn it!" The Magikoopa turns around to see who was the one who is bothering him.

Now that Barron could see the creature more he noticed the strange clothes the Magikoopa was wearing. The Magikoopa was wearing a strange white and red robe and seemed to have a wand with a star on top in a robe pocket.

"You don't just startle people like that!"

Barron stopped focusing on the strange clothes.

"My bad. I just wanted to talk to you. I heard there was a visitor here and um… I guess I was just a little curious. You know cuz' we don't usually get too many visitors here anyway. Sorry, what is your name?"

The Magikoopa was confused of why a Yoshi would be so concerned for a visitor like himself, but he saw it as an opportunity to present him even more than yesterday.

"I am the great Psycho Kamek. Professional hypnotizer and great psychic enthusiast," said the Magikoopa with confidence.

"Well I am Barron, a not so much professional of anything and a fellow who is enthusiastic to talking to you. Glad to meet you Psycho." Barron let out his hand but slowly pulled it back when the Magikoopa wasn't in an exact distance to shake hands.

"Are you here for an appointment? If so this might be a bad time as my time to leave is coming near. Tomorrow is when I will be shipping off spreading my psychic powers farther across the world or as long as it's not back in Little Fungitown…" It seemed to Barron that Psycho was used to talking to people feeling no embarrassment at all in giving details.

"I am more here for learning about what other places you been besides this island; just for curiosity and such." Barron wanted more than that. He wanted to get off this island once and for all and leave with pride as well.

The Magikoopa was confused," I hope I don't look like a historian to you."

"Trust me." Barron moved closer trying to board the boat even without permission. He was tired of having to speak up being on the shore. "Anything that is different from this island is a history lesson for me. Imagine me as an interviewer, but only with your permission."

"Oh dear, I was not expecting such a determined Yoshi," Psycho said recognizing Barron's motion getting on board the boat.

Barron was concerned why his name would be Psycho when he seems not that crazy. The Yoshi also understood how rude he might be at the moment but it's crazy how his curiosity is tingling so much.

"I am sorry for the surprising visit but I hope to take just a little out of your time to ask some questions about you?"

The Magikoopa gave a breath of exhaustion. "So be it dinosaur."

Barron jumped immediately into a question.

"So, what's it like living in Little Fungitown?"

Psycho was fallen back to this question seeming to find disgust in it.

"Well it was horrible! The only reason I am traveling now is because of how the residents treated me. 'Oh, you're a horrible hypnotist. Try something else koopa!' They don't know pure talent if it hit them in the face."

This is how it started, the long stories of Little Fungitown and the history of the Magikoopa. Barron leaned in listening with a smile. The delight of finally learning more about other kingdoms really made him happier than ever. The Magikoopa described the climate. Then, he told Barron about his family of Kameks in Koopa Kingdom. As the Magikoopa continued, the visual effect of what he was describing enlightened Barron's imagination. It reminded him of the important thought he was thinking before. Every new day is a new opportunity. Today he took that opportunity to talk to this visitor, but will he stop here?

Barron continued to persuade himself that he should leave this island. His friends would understand. _Or would they forget him entirely._ Barron thought of being forgotten would really matter at this point. When it comes to new opportunities, **new** is an important subject in the phrase. He can make new friends or maybe even better ones. Barron now thought if they would miss him instead of forgetting him.

 _Who would miss me?_

 _Everyone._

 _But why would they care?_

 _Because._

Even if others would miss Barron, they wouldn't stop him. He has the freedom of leaving and that's the main point, right? Barron then had a new thought come to mind, a new question to ask the Magikoopa. He wanted to leave this island. It was his choice and no one can stop him. If his friends truly respected him they wouldn't stop him. The question came out.

"Can I come with you?"

"What?" asked the Magikoopa with confusion.

"Can I come with you tomorrow… on the boat?" Barron had concerned tone to his voice.

"Why would I bring you along? Don't you belong here?"

Barron thought about this question for a bit and with confidence he answered, "No."

Psycho was finally convinced. He saw Barron's curiosity and dedication to explore the world. The Magikoopa cared for his own thoughts but there would be nothing against him bringing this Yoshi along.

"I understand. This boat can only hold 2 people. If you wish to come along then you may. Make sure to be here by the time of noon tomorrow."

Barron never felt this way before. With a smile on his face, so many thoughts ran through his head. The opportunity of getting off the island has finally been taken by him. He quickly jumped down off the boat and waved his goodbyes to the Magikoopa. He didn't worry about nothing in the world. Immediately he wanted to head to his own village to tell Dandle and the others the news. He couldn't believe it was that easy! By the time, the conversation was over night time was coming. Was it really this late? Did the conversation last that long?

At this point in time Barron ran through the jungle his head held high. Barron's memories and thoughts went back to last night up looking out at the shore. He felt scared and cold like a baby without a mother. The winter night was coming soon for Yoshi's island as the final days of fall were coming faster than ever. He remembered the Cheep Cheeps swimming in the waters, thinking about the fact he won't be seeing them anytime soon once he leaves tomorrow. As it gets darker, Barron remembers last night's fire as well. The fire will not bring fear any longer since he won't be here to see it. Then, he remembered Boshi's words last night.

 _Well at least I won't be called a kid anymo-_

Barron didn't even realize the small figure in front of him and without hesitation he tripped over what looked like a living thing.

"Oof!" cried the figure on the ground.

While this day was already a huge difference than any other day Barron had in his life. It will only get stranger as this night opens up to something that will change the Yoshi's life forever.


End file.
